


Little Red Haired Gyu

by redvelvetroses



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetroses/pseuds/redvelvetroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could possibly go wrong when Gyu goes visit Granny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red and The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my AFF account.

Once upon a time there lived a boy named SungGyu. The easiest recognizable of his physical appearance was his bright red hairs that stand out with the white milky skin he had. The slightly chubby cheeks, small foxy eyes and pinkish thin lips completed his looked to mold such a beautiful boy.

On one of a sunny day, he walked in the forest, between the tall trees with a small wooden basket in his hand. His steps never leave the curvaceous footpath that formed from small grey gravels since the very beginning. He stopped his stride from time to time, picked up some pretty wildflower and added it to his little basket before continuing his journey again.

“Hi red hair there, in such a hideous forest like this, which place are you aim to?” suddenly a slightly muscular figure popped out from behind the shade of the trees, startling SungGyu and made him stop his step.

“Mommy told me not to talk to a stranger,” SungGyu bite his lips groggily, mumbled and took a baby step to back away as the stranger came closer.

Sensing the hesitation on the red haired boy, the stranger quickly spilled his name, “Howon is my name, but all of my friends called me by Hoya. You also can call me by that name.” He smiled wide, a friendly and nice smile, showing his canine teeth that reminded SungGyu to a dog. “See, now that you already know my name I’m no longer a stranger to you. Tell me your name, red hair.”

“I’m SungGyu, but everyone else called me Gyu,” SungGyu answered, still in a small voice, but by now he stopped chewing his lower lips.

“Gyu? What a cute name for a cute boy like you,” Hoya compliment made SungGyu’s cheek stained with a pretty dust rose color. What a shy boy. Hoya chuckled as he found the scene was enticing his black eyes. “Ah, back to my previous question, where are you going, sweetie?”

“To Granny’s house,” replied SungGyu, short.

“Your Granny house is in the forest?” Hoya widened his eyes, his thick eyebrow raised high, couldn’t hide the shocked when he heard an old woman lived in the forest.

“Yes. Granny has respiratory disorders, so she lives a little bit far from the city to always get fresh air. Yesterday is baked day, Mommy told Gyu to bring this bread and pie for Granny,” SungGyu lifted up his hand to show the basket he held.

“Smells yummy,” Hoya sniffed the sweet and delicious aroma of the food that seeped from under the red-white-checkered napkin that covered the basket contain, along with another nicer smell that made Hoya gulped his saliva.

“Isn’t it dangerous for such a young and pretty boy like you to wander alone in the forest? How if you take the wrong path and get lost? How if someone with a wicked hearts snatch you? No, no, you are too precious and I couldn’t let you go alone. I can walk with you to the house of your Granny. Would you accept my company?” Hoya offered the amiability of his heart.

“Do you know Granny’s place? Actually it seems Gyu a little bit lost, Gyu don’t really remember her place. The last time Gyu went there was a long time ago.” SungGyu blinked his eyes innocently at Hoya. He really couldn’t remember his Granny’s house, and had been just following the footpath without knowing the exact place.

“Ah, what a pity. My knowing about the place where the Granny of you lives is vacuous, dear boy. But I could reassure you that I lived long enough around this area, I know a little about this jungle of wood and I’ll help you to find your Granny,” Hoya grinned, tried to persuade SungGyu so that naïve red haired boy would come with him.

“Really? Thanks a lot for your kindness, Howon-ssi.” SungGyu lifted the corner of his lips to form a smile until his eyes turned into a nice crescent arc. He felt relieved could know someone who familiar with the forest and would help him willingly.

Hoya loved the innocent smiled and he chuckled again as he heard SungGyu called him in such a formal title, “nah, nah. Drop the ssi, will you? It makes me sound like an old man while I’m not and I couldn’t help but think I looked like a pedophile together with a pretty young boy like you. Though I believe our age difference is not that far. I think Hoya will be better and friendlier, and can reduce the imaginary distance between us.” Once again Hoya exposed his canine as he flashing a wide smile.

“Alright, Hoya.” With that, SungGyu reached out at the hand that Hoya’s offered to have a handshake with the older male, to seal their deal. But Hoya didn’t release his hand right after, instead he used it to lead SungGyu as they walk hand in hand following the gravel footpath to the deep of the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

SungGyu and Hoya walked far into the woods, beyond the dense of old trees, through the clear small river, passed the pile of dry leaves. The thickness of green leaves on the tree branches hindering the sunlight, as they got deeper to the forest. The faint howling of beast from a far place, rustle of the winds that sound like an eerie whisper, the sudden appearance of small animals jumped from behind the bushes, it’s all startled SungGyu and made the young boy tightened his grasp on Hoya’s hand.

Frequently Hoya had to soothe the red haired boy and convinced him to continue their journey, “we almost get to your Granny’s place, I can sense it, don’t back up right now, Gyu. Your Granny will be very disappointed if she couldn’t get his delicious meal from his cute grandchild.”

So SungGyu braced up himself, didn’t want to disappoint his Granny and let Hoya lead him further to the darkness of the forest. Without their knowing, they already walked for hours, the sun almost ended its work and made the forest darker than before when they saw a small shack in the distance.

“Do you see the tiny hut over there, Gyu? Is that the place where your lovely Granny lives?”

SungGyu squinted his already small eyes, following the direction that pointed by Hoya, his lower lip protruded in a sulky pout. “Gyu don’t know. It could be, but it also couldn’t be.”

“Wipe such a dejected look from your face, Gyu, it’s not suitable for a pretty boy like you. The two of us will walk to get nearer to that hut and find out if that’s the right place, the final destination of our journey,” Hoya placed his hands on each side of SungGyu face, tried to cheer the boy up. SungGyu nodded and both of them continued their strides to the hut.

“Granny, Granny. It’s Gyu coming,” SungGyu shouted and knocked at the wooden door. “Granny, Gyu bring Granny breads.”

Hoya reached at the metal doorknob and twisted it clockwise, made the door open for them. “Hey, it is either the lock is not working or I have a super strength in my wrist to open this door.”

SungGyu giggled at the witty remark, made Hoya smiled back at the boy. “Come on, let’s get inside. After you, my princess,” Hoya bowed and gestured his hand for SungGyu to come first in a gentleman manner.

But SungGyu seemed didn’t like it, his face darkened and he pouted again. When he walked passed Hoya on the front door, he mumbled, “Gyu is not a princess.” Hoya smirked when he heard it.

But for SungGyu’s dismay, it’s not his Granny’s house. It’s just a cold and empty one-room hut. The only furniture was a wooden table with a set of wooden chairs, and a wooden framed bed on one corner, all of them along with the floor covered with thick layer of dust.

“It’s not Granny’s,” SungGyu stated the obvious in sad tone. He turned his body and was going to go out from the small room, but Hoya was faster and caught him by circling an arm on the slim waist.

“Wait, wait, little red Gyu. Do continuing our journey is something you have in your little brain right now? I fear it’s not a wise decision, lovely, since the sun is on the mark of fallen a sleep and in no time the forest will shrouded in darkness. When the darkness swallowed the forest, you don’t know what beast are moving in a dangerous slink, ready to catch you and snatch you, either to peel you from your skin or to eat you alive.” Hoya curled his fingers to imitate beast claw and swung it into a scratch motion to SungGyu face, scared the boy. The red haired boy widened his eyes and gaped as he felt the fears spread along his spine.

“So, let’s spend our night here, let’s sleep here tonight. I promise you we will continue our little journey tomorrow until we found your Granny and delivered her meal. Is it okay with you, Gyu?” Hoya asked, softened his tone to secure the boy.

SungGyu gulped at the sudden lump on his throat and nodded as his answer. It’s not that he had another choice.

“Good boy,” Hoya patted the red hair and impressed with the softness of each strand. “Now, let’s rest our body and our mind so we fully recharged for tomorrow.” Hoya reached at the basket in SungGyu’s hand and put it on the tabletop before navigated the boy toward the bed. Hoya pulled the cover from the bed and dropped it to the floor, leaving the clean and dust-free mattress for them. “I hope it’s enough for your liking, my princess, since it’s the best I could offer to you by now,” he teased SungGyu once again.

SungGyu pushed his bottom lip forward to express his petulant annoyance of being called princess and climbed the bed in silence. Once he already settled his back in comfort on the mattress, he turned his head toward Hoya who stood still on the bedside, suddenly too immersed on the window beside the bed.

“What’s wrong Hoya?” When the raven-haired male ignored his call, SungGyu tugged at the hand that rigidly set on the side of Hoys’ body.

“O-oh, what’s wrong, Gyu?” Hoya startled, blinked his eyes few times and diverted his attention from the scenery outside the window toward the boy.

“That’s Gyu’s question, Hoya,” SungGyu puffed his cheek in cute way and let his innocence stare fall to Hoya’s dark eyes. He didn’t like it, being ignored.

“It’s a full moon tonight, sweetie, don’t you find it beautiful?” Hoya had returned his view to the outside. His black eyes glued to the round moon that shone high above the dark shadow of trees in the clear sky, no clouds, no stars, just the bright moon alone.

SungGyu couldn’t help but sat up and turned his head toward the window too and saw the moon. “Yes, it’s beautiful,” he breathed his answer. SungGyu mesmerized by the scene since he never saw the moon that bright before. Back in the city, the lamps from the houses overshadowed the moonlight and lessen its prettiness.

“Very beautiful,” Hoya agreed, but his eyes already left the moon and looked at SungGyu face instead. One side of it glowed in gold pale as the moonlight luminous it while the other side shadowed in black, created such a unique blend that emphasized the beauty of his face. The dazzled expression, the way his thin lips opened a little in awe, the small innocence eyes that bewitched by the moon, the red hair that glowed in gold shade, it all made SungGyu more tempting in Hoya’s darkened eyes. “Very beautiful indeed.”

 

* * *

 


	2. Red, The Wolf and The Lumberjack

SungGyu startled when he felt a finger touched his chin, traced his jaw in slow pace and ended with some soft stroke on his smooth cheek. It sent some shiver to his spine. He turned his head toward Hoya and shocked as he found that man looked like bewitched by something, the previously dark eyes now glowed in bright yellow gold on the edge of its pupil.

“Ho-ya…” SungGyu stopped his sentences as the finger now tracing his lower lip, feeling it softness. He felt his heart increased its beat, anticipating what would happened next as Hoya came closer, now sitting on the bed edge beside SungGyu, made the distance between their faces just a few inches gap.

“It’s full moon, Gyu,” Hoya whispered, blew hot airs into SungGyu’s lips, made the boy shivered by the contrast feeling of cold air on their surrounding.

“Y-yes... You already said it before,” SungGyu dared to reply the obvious fact that stated by Hoya, eyes never leave the sharp gold eyes that look back at him. Now that he saw it up close like that, SungGyu couldn’t stop his mind not to compared them with his own eyes, a pair of tiny eyes that sometimes just look like a thin line, then blurted, “what big eyes you have, Hoya.”

Hoya chuckled at the innocence boy. “The better to see you with, sweetie,” he answered in low voice.

SungGyu closed his eyes as Hoya leaned forward and stuck their forehead together, with one hand cupped his face. Unconsciously SungGyu leaned to the warm and big palm, “and Hoya, what big hands you have.”

“The better to hug you with, cutie,” by that Hoya circling his free hand to SungGyu’s slim waist, hugging the boy tight.

Sunggyu shocked by the sudden hug and opened his eyes, he gasped when he saw Hoya threw a one-side wide smirk at him, showing one of his canine. SungGyu started to tremble as a vague memory, that contained a certain sharp fang, flashed in his mind. “W-what a big mouth you have, H-hoya."

"The better to eat you with!” At that point Hoya launched his body toward SungGyu and ravished the pinky plump lips. He tackled the boy to the bed and crushed the smaller body under him with his weight, tasted the lips in delight. The lips felt so smooth and silky, it felt so warm and delicious Hoya couldn’t stop himself not to sink his teeth on it. Never in his life he felt something as delicious as it was.

SungGyu whimpered when he felt Hoya bite his lips, scrap the skin and made it bleed, it hurt and he didn’t like the iron taste from his own blood. He didn’t like the way Hoya kissed him forcefully and he didn’t like the big hands that started to roam wildly on his body, touching him here and there. SungGyu pushed the man on the chest, but it’s useless as the man didn’t move a bit at all, either he’s too weak or Hoya too strong. So he opened his mouth to ask Hoya stop his act, but Hoya took that opportunity as an invitation to shove his tongue down to the red hair’s throat. He licked all corners his tongue could reach on the wet and warm cavern, and sucked at the boy tongue and bite it a little.

“Nnghh…,” SungGyu accidently moaned and jerked his body as he felt his nipple touched by a cold finger. Hoya already slipped his hand under the boy shirt and now rubbed and pinched the perky nub until it turned hard. Hoya smirked at the sweet voice and longed to hear it more. Leaving the now red and swollen lips, Hoya licked the shell of the red hair’s ear, kissed down the lean neck, nibbled at the collarbone, earning another soft moan.

“S-stop it, Hoya, mmhhh… No, don’t touch there, ahh…,” SungGyu choked at his breath as Hoya’s hand traveled down to his groin, cupped and caressed it. SungGyu reached down wanted to sway away the hand down there, but Hoya pinned both of his hand above his head to the bed.

Hoya leaned down and hovered above him, one hand unbuckling his own belt to use it as a tie to restricted the movement of SungGyu’s hand, knot it to the bedframe. “Now, let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to something useful.” Hoya zipped down his trouser and discarded it to the floor. Stroking his hard flesh in one hand, his other hand tilted SungGyu’s jaw, soothed the boy to open it.

SungGyu clamped shut his mouth, resisted his sobbed as the tears poured out from his eyes, he felt scared. He felt the length rubbed his smooth cheek, and then the mushroom tip nudged his lip, asking for entrance that he refused. Hoya started to lose his patience and slapped the chubby cheek and when the small mouth opened in short high pitch scream, he forced down his cock into it. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt the sudden pleasure wrapped around his member. SungGyu’s mouth felt so amazing, so tight, so wet, so warm, and in no time he already bucked his hips, pumped his cock in and out, fucking the little mouth. One of the hand grabbed at the red hair, making it move along the rhythm of his fuck pace.

“Aaah, you feel so good, Gyu sweetie,” Hoya groaned. He liked the feel of SungGyu’s throat contracted when he slide his cock deep in. The restrained whines from SungGyu’s vocal cord sent pleasant vibrates to his cock and made him groaned again.

SungGyu squished his eyes shut, tried not to gag as the tip of thick meat nudged the back of his throat. He tried to keep breathing through his nose, but it’s getting hard as his nose keep hit the base of Hoya’s cock repeatedly. After few minutes passed, the red haired boy felt the growing hard cock pulsated more often than before and a sudden shot of hot thick liquid streamed down to his throat. SungGyu felt disgusted by its thickness and saltiness, but Hoya hadn’t pulled out his cock, forced SungGyu to swallow the sperm. Hoya groaned contently and had his eyes closed in pure bliss for a moment, before finally removed his slightly limp member from SungGyu’s mouth, who quickly coughed and spit out the remaining fluid.

Hoya opened his gold eyes and felt pleased with the erotic view in front of him, the beautiful boy had his red hair disheveled, red lips glistened with the pearl sticky substance that trickling down to the chin and cheeks, chest moving up and down in rapid pace, tears stained his reddish cheek. All of it made him more beautiful in sensuous manner.

“So beautiful, and smells so delicious. I can’t wait to eat you up. Must be so yummy,” Hoya licked his lips then ripped the boy’s shirt, showing the pale chest, and slightly chubby tummy to his eyes.

SungGyu trembled badly under Hoya’s wild and lustful eyes. ”N-no… Please s-stop.” His plead felt to the deaf ear, as Hoya leaned forward again, ready to devour the perky pink nipple.

 

BANG!

Suddenly the only door on that room burst open, revealing a dark figure behind it. The figure step inside the room, then the moonlight that passed the windows illuminated his slightly muscular body, showing the anger in his face. “Get away from him, you wicked werewolf,” he groaned and launched forward, swung his axe dangerously toward Hoya who dodged away easily, despite his shock by the sudden intrusion of the newcomer.

Hoya landed on the dusty floor and immediately straightens his back to the stand pose, unashamed by his naked lower part at all. “Nah, nah, forgetting the manner, aren’t we? Just beat some people as soon as you interfere an important business. No need to introduce ourselves, and furthermore no need to apologize.”

“You are no people, and you don’t need to know my name since I’m going to kill you,” the axe-man grunted and attacked Hoya again. He dashed toward Hoya and aim to cut down the neck.

“Woah, woah, easy, my man,” Hoya swatted away the axe from the intruder’s hand, made it flung away across the room. “If it is about that red haired boy, I don’t mind to share. Momma said sharing is caring, and I can show you what a caring people I am,” Hoya smirked as he stolen a glace toward the writhing red hair that still bonded to the bed.

“I told you, you are no people, so stop pretending,” the now axe-less man showed no fear as he now loses his axe. Fished out a small gun from back pocket, he aimed it to Hoya.

“Okay, I admitted that I’m no people, and no bullet could do harm to me,” Hoya kept smirking, until suddenly a realization hit him.

The intruder smirked back as he aware with the change of expression, “yes, no bullet could do harm to you, except the silver one like this!” At that, the loud bang heard and Hoya slumped down to the floor, howled and cried, holding his bloody left shoulder. If only he didn’t have a fast respond to dodge it, the bullet would strike his heart instead and he would die immediately.

“You!” Hoya gasped. “How dare you! A low earthling like you?” The wound started to emit a thin grey smoke and it hurt like hell, Hoya hissed at the pain. His body trembled, not only because of the pain, but also because of angry and he started to transform to his werewolf form. Short stiff black feather grew along his skin and his nails lengthen and change into sharp claws, the canine sharpened. The angry werewolf launched forward as the muscle on his shoulder swelled, made the ripe fabric of his shirt fly on the air, and strangled the intruder.

Fast and strong. As the werewolf change into his beast form, his speed increased and so did his strength, moreover under the influence of the full moon. The werewolf threw away the intruder easily, just like a ragdoll, made his back hit the table. The wooden table broke in pieces and SungGyu’s basket that previously sitting on top of it felt, sent the breads and pies rolled on the dusty floor. As the intruder groaned in pain and tried to stand up again, the werewolf dashed forward, stepped on one of the bread in the process, and threw the man once again. This time he landed on the bedframe side. SungGyu wept at the sight of the intruder slumped down to the floor in front of his eyes.

The werewolf growled and jumped to attack again, but at the same time the human raised his gun and pulled the triggered, aimed it right to the heart. The werewolf was in the middle of his jump, high in the air, and couldn’t avoid the silver bullet. The werewolf roared and howled in pain as he crash-landed, half landed on the bed, and half smashed the intruder below him.

The last sight the werewolf could see was the red haired boy widened his eyes, still pretty in his fear, as he tried to stroke the smooth cheeks once again for the last time.

 

“No touch anymore, filthy wolf,” the intruder grabbed the died werewolf body away from him, away from the bed and more importantly away from a certain red hair. He dumped the died-body to the furthest corner of the room. The smoke from the wounds smelled like a rotten egg and started to fill the air in the room, but he didn’t dare to dump the werewolf-body outside the cottage, since it might attract another beasts or whatever evil creatures to come. Then the man backed to the bed to release the scared boy from its bond and hugged him.

“H-hyunnie… It’s s-scary…” SungGyu cried into the embrace, buried his face to the warm chest, wetting the shirt in front of him with his tears.

The intruder, WooHyun, cringed at the pain on his back as SungGyu circling his hand around it. But he ignored the pain, and instead tightened his hug and stroked the smaller man back, felt relieved because he could find the boy again. “I just left you for ten minutes and you already following a stranger? Ckck, you are such a naughty boy, Gyu. I spent all day long to locate you.”

“Gyu is so sorry, Hyun. B-but H-hoya said that he would help Gyu to find Granny,” SungGyu sobbed.

WooHyun huffed, “didn’t I tell you that I would help you, too? You don’t need to follow a stranger. Just follow me, and never go alone.”

“O-okay.” The red hair nodded.

“Now, sleep. It’s too dangerous to get home in this darkness. As soon as the sun rise, we are getting home.” WooHyun wiped the tears from SungGyu’s face, also the sticky thing from the boy’s lips. He felt disgusted as he recognized the substance, but tried not to show it on his face. Then he tucked the boy to sleep, wrapped his own jacket to the bare chest. SungGyu snuggled closer to WooHyun who couldn’t help but hugged him back.

Contrary to SungGyu who slept soundly, WooHyun awake all night long, looked after the red hair in his hand, afraid if something bad happened again, as the forest in the night was very dangerous. He regretted that he came too late and the werewolf had done something bad to the boy. But he was relieved as he could save SungGyu before that incident happened again. He didn’t want SungGyu swallowed by a wolf again, by another wolf in another forest.

Years ago, when SungGyu was still an innocent and naïve small boy (not that he is not still innocent and naïve right now), his Mommy asked him to visit his sick Granny. But a wicked wolf ate him along with his Granny. WooHyun who was helping his uncle to find some firewood in the forest, passed Granny house and felt suspicious with the loud snoring sound of the wolf who slept satiety. Young WooHyun cuts open the fat full tummy with his axe and found SungGyu and Granny inside. Unfortunately, Granny already died because of the heart failure, the old lady was too shocked by the incident, but SungGyu was still alive. The poor boy covered with red blood from the wolf tummy, and the bright red color never vanished from his hair ever, no matter how hard he tried to wash it off.

It already years from the incident, but SungGyu was too shocked and suffered a deep trauma from the incidence. He trapped in his own though; trapped in the need to bring breads and pies to his sick Granny and refused the fact that she already passed away. He kept wandering in the forest, tried to go to Granny’s house, although his Mommy brought him to move to another city. Woohyun felt that it became his duty to always kept SungGyu save; so he moved into SungGyu’s house and stick to the boy, held the boy away from any forest. SungGyu’s Mommy accepted him with open hand in their house since WooHyun helped her to keep his son save.

But this morning, WooHyun was too busy with a chores helping SungGyu’s Mommy, and didn’t notice that SungGyu slip out from the house, wanted to visit his imaginary sick Granny. So the rest of the story happened.

WooHyun sighed and tighten his grip on the boy. Tomorrow, he would asked SungGyu’s Mommy to move again, moved to a city that far far away from any forest. He couldn’t let SungGyu felt into a danger anymore, because the boy was too precious for him.

 

**_FIN_**


End file.
